In prior art plural kinds of surveying apparatuses such as total stations are known. Various means and methods are used for controlling such total stations. For instance, touch screen displays are known in order to determine measuring points after an image of the measurement scenery has been taken. In order to determine a measurement point, the user touches the image showing the respective point. By other means such as edge extraction the measurement point chosen e.g. by the user tipping his finger on the point, can be more accurately determined and marked on the image. Then the measurement or surveying of the chosen point for instance in a single surveying action or in the course of a surveying path can take place. That is, in this manner it is also possible to choose a plurality of measurement points, for instance to create a measurement path.
In some cases a detailed determination of a measurement point appears difficult because the common displays generally used with prior art surveying apparatuses are rather small. Therefore, also the size of the measurement scenery images is rather small. If merely a portion of the measurement scenery image is shown, it is quite cumbersome to move the image portion shown on the display to correspond to a desired area of the measurement scenery.
Thus, there is need to provide a surveying apparatus and a surveying method capable to facilitate control steps performed by a user.